Begegnung mit einem Schatten
by ChibiAngel16
Summary: Avery jagt Snape, aber der stellt mal wieder Alles und jeden in den Schatten. Chapter6: Avery handelt unüberlegt, Sirius ist platt und Snapes Frühstück verläuft nicht ganz so ruhig, wie er das gerne hätte . . .
1. Katzenjagd

Begegnung mit einem Schatten Autor: ChibiAngel16 

**Disclaimer:** Auch, wenn ich hier noch keine Namen genannt habe, gehört bis auf die Idee eben doch alles JKR und Co. und ich krieg dafür weder einen wachen noch einen müden Euro *snif!*. Für Spenden bin ich natürlich immer zu haben (als Spenden_empfänger!)_ _Achtung_: Ich führe den Disclaimer nicht noch mal auf, er steht nur hier am Anfang!

**Warnungen:** Es ist von mir und meiner kranken Fantasie. Ansonsten . . . ähh . . .Angst, Dark und Spoiler . . . ich kenn mich mit den Warnungen nicht so aus, aber ich geb mir Mühe, auch etwas Humor reinzukriegen.

Erklärung: spielt nach dem 4. Band mit Ootp- Einflüssen und Sirius kommt vor . . . Ich weis, ich bin nicht mehr ganz aktuell, Schnuffelchen ist ja tot, ABER: Das ist mir schnurzpiepsowasvonegal!!!! In meinem Herzen wird er weiterleben! *theatralisch umkipp* Okay, wer schon mal bis hierhin gekommen ist, hat eine lobenswerte Geduld, und da ich euch nicht noch länger quälen will, können wir ja jetz' anfangen. (Liest das hier überhaupt jemand? *sich auffordernd umguckt*)

Begegnung mit einem Schatten Chapter 1: Katzenjagd

~*~*~*~

_Warmer Wind umspielte die dunkle Gestalt, die durch die stillen Gassen des Londoner Viertels schritt. Ein langer, schwarzer Umhang wehte um die schlanke Person und das kalte Mondlicht ließ sein Gesicht wie weißen Marmor schimmern._

_Die Gegend, in der er sich befand, war düster und zählte bestimmt zu den heruntergekommensten der ganzen Stadt. Manche der Straßenlaternen funktionierten schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, andere mochten erst vor ein paar Monaten unter Steinwürfen zu Bruch gegangen sein. Den letzten waren vermutlich die Glühbirnen durchgebrannt._

_Das Summen der Autos schien von weit her zu kommen, es übertönte nicht einmal das leise Rauschen der wenigen Bäume, die in den verwilderten Vorgärten standen._

_Der Mann mochte diese Gegend nicht, sie passte viel zu gut zu seiner Welt. Die Dunkelheit war ihm jedoch willkommen. Sie war sein Zuhause, sein Beschützer und vor allem sein ständiger Weggefährte. Er verstand es, mit ihren Schatten zu verschmelzen, sich darin aufzulösen und unsichtbar zu machen. In diesem Sinne glich er der schwarzen Katze, die eben jetzt aus dem Verborgenen hervorsprang, sich auf eine unvorbereitete graue Maus stürzend, mit der ihr eigenen Eleganz und Mystik._

_Und trotzdem hielt man ihn tatsächlich in diesem Moment für eine kleine, graue Maus. Sein Jäger aber war keine Katze, er war äußerst ungeschickt, scheute er doch die Schatten, die alles umgaben._

_Er hatte seinen Verfolger schon längst bemerkt, kannte diese Gegend gut und wusste bereits, auf was es ankam. Er hatte sich vielleicht für die „weiße" Seite entschieden, doch er war immer noch ein Kind der Nacht._

_Als sein Gegner für einen Moment unaufmerksam schien, verschwand der Mann im Dunkel einer Seitenstraße. _

_Mochte der Jäger noch so gut schauspielern, es war bei weitem nicht gut genug, um ihn zu täuschen, geschweige denn zu fangen._

Er war in einer Sackgasse gelandet, aber das spielte keine Rolle, war ihm ohnehin bekannt. Doch der Jäger kannte den Schlupfweg nicht, den die rauen Mauern für ihn boten, wusste nicht um die Freundschaft, die der Mann vor langer Zeit mit den hohen Dächern geschlossen hatte.

Er war nur ein erbärmlicher Häscher, weiter nichts.

_Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen: „Mich bekommst du nicht!"_

~*~*~*~

Er war wirklich gut. Vor allem am Anfang verlor ich immer wieder seine Spur, es schien fast, als würde er mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen. Ohne sich einmal umzublicken, schlug er gleichgültig den von ihm gewählten Weg ein.

Hier mochte er damit gut fahren, aber _meine_ Seite zu verraten war ein tödlicher Fehler gewesen. Dieser Fehler verlangte nach Rache, blutiger Rache am Verrat der Freundschaft!

Was wir in der Schule durchgemacht hatten schien nichts mehr wert zu sein, trotzdem klammerte ich mich damals noch an die Hoffnung, er würde zurückkehren, uns nicht abweisen, nicht alles beiseite schieben, was wir einmal füreinander gewesen waren.

Wieso, frage ich mich immer wieder, wieso verlangt ihn nach dieser Machtlosigkeit und dem Dasein des einsamen Außenseiters? Doch darauf wollte er mir keine Antwort geben. Nun werde ich nie erfahren, was oder wer ihn zur Rückkehr bewog, denn ich werde nicht noch einmal danach fragen. 

Ich wende kurz die Augen von ihm ab, tue, als hätte ich ihn verloren und er huscht flink in eine Seitengasse hinein. Jetzt geht es dem Ende zu, ihm ist ein Fehler unterlaufen: diese Gasse hat nur _einen_ Zugang und durch eben diesen biege ich jetzt, meinen Zauberstab drohend in die Höhe gerichtet. -

~*~*~*~

Das Gesicht des Jägers weitet sich vor Staunen und bitterer Verwirrung. Die Sackgasse, in die seine Maus floh, war wie leergefegt.

_Fluchend und schnaubend vor Enttäuschung durchsuchte sein Häscher alle Ecken und Winkel, obwohl ihm doch klar sein musste, das es dort nichts mehr zu suchen gab. Die „Beute" saß hier oben, auf dem flachen Dach des abrissreifen Hauses, einer Katze gleich, die zum Sprung ansetzte. _

_Jetzt begann der Jäger, weiter oben nach seiner verlorenen Beute Ausschau zu halten und der Mann huschte aus dem Blickfeld des Häschers._

_Ein leises Poltern ertönte plötzlich von der verlassenen Hauptstraße und der Jäger fuhr herum und eilte davon._

_Ein paar Sekunden später sprang eine schwarze Katze auf das Dach und blickte den Mann aus unergründlichen, grünen Augen an._

_Er senkte kurz seinen Kopf zum Dank, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, nun auf den Dächern der Stadt. Seine Gedanken jedoch verweilten noch etwas bei den Katzen._

_„Wir sind uns wirklich ähnlich." stellte er zufrieden fest, im Kopf das Bild eines Mannes mit langem, verfilzten schwarzen Haar, der einem roten Kater mit Flaschenbürstenschwanz gedankenverloren den Kopf kraulte. Katz und Hund, wie sie, wenn auch in völlig anderer Bedeutung.._

_Sein Blick wanderte zum Himmel, wo irgendwo ein Stern mit dem gleichen Namen wie der langhaarige Mann funkelte._

_„Irgendwann . . ."_

tbc . . .

~*~*~*~

Und, wie war's? Das Kapitel ist im Übrigen ein bisschen älter, inzwischen hat sich mein Schreibstil etwas verändert, also nicht wundern, ja?

Hey, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann ist das **die** Gelegenheit, mir die Meinung zu sagen! . . . Okay, ich geb's ja zu, das Einzige, was ich will, sind:

**REVIEWS!!**

Bitte?

Eure ChibiAngel16


	2. Albtraum

Chapter 2: Alptraum 

Kein Geräusch erklang in dem dunklen Raum, außer dem Keuchen eines Mannes, der auf dem Steinfußboden vor einem dunkelroten, marmornen Thron lag, gewandet in eine inzwischen blutdurchtränkte schwarze Robe.

Neben dem Thron stand ein zweiter Mann, ebenfalls in Schwarz, seinen Zauberstab erhoben, zitternd vor unterdrückter Wut. Unter der Kapuze glühten zwei scharlachrote Augen hervor.

„Er . . . ist dir also entwischt?" Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Zischeln, und doch genug, um den am Boden liegenden Mann zum Zittern zu bringen.

„Ja, Herr," -er hustete- „bitte vergebt mir!"

Sein Meister ließ ein schauderhaftes Lachen ertönen, kalt und freudlos.

„Ich soll dir vergeben? Dafür, dass du den Verräter, dem du Blutrache geschworen hast, entkommen ließest?" Seine Stimme senkte sich gefährlich.

„Dafür, dass er weiterhin meine Aktionen vereiteln kann, dafür, dass du nutzlos bist," Er beugte sich dicht hinunter zu dem Unglücklichen, sodass dieser gezwungen war, in die kalten, gnadenlosen Augen hochzuschauen. „Ich soll dir vergeben, dafür, dass einer meiner Todesser mich ungestraft hintergehen kann?"

Ein süffisantes Lächeln schlich sich in das grausame Gesicht. „Nein, Avery," hauchte er. „Nein. So etwas kann ich nicht vergeben, das siehst du doch ein?"

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter dem Thron ein schwaches Winseln. Das Lächeln des Meisters wurde noch etwas breiter, erreichte jedoch die Augen nicht.

„Ich denke aber, du kannst es wieder gut machen, . . . Avery!"

Und Avery sah, zur Salzsäule erstarrt, wie sein Herr einen großen, zottig weiß-braunen Hund an einer dornenbespickten Kette hervorzog.

„Meister, bitte . . ."

Sein Meister richtete, immer noch lächelnd, den Zauberstab auf das Tier.

„Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein, nicht wahr? Du wirst mir den Verräter bringen, um jeden Preis!" Der Mund verzog sich noch eine Spur grausamer. „Das wirst du doch, oder?"

„Ja, Meister, nur bitte . . ."

Die Lippen immer noch zu einem kalten Lächeln gekräuselt, flüsterte der dunkle Herrscher die so gefürchteten Worte: „Avada Kedavra!"

„NEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Tbc . . . 

***************************

Und? Krieg ich jetzt ein Dankeschönreview? Für schnelles Fortsetzen? Wenn ihr wollt, dass das so bleibt, dann sagt mir eure Meinung!

Großes **_Dankeschön_** an Cessilie: Daaaaankee!! 

Keine Ahnung, warum nur signierte Reviews angenommen werden, hab ich jedenfalls nicht eingestellt. (weiß auch gar nicht, wie das geht.)

Deine mail hab ich bekommen, ich bin mir bloß noch unschlüssig, was ich nun zu erst lese... Vielleicht haben wir „Zwanzig Jahre danach" gar nicht ... egal, wenn ich deine Story weiterlese, melde ich mich da, hab ich dir ja versprochen. *g* Mal sehen, ob dir das Kapitel besser gefällt, ich trau mich nicht, es noch mal zu überarbeiten, weil mein Schreibstil sich wirklich schon etwas verändert hat.

Bis bald, ich hoffe, man ...äh... liest sich. *g*

Eure ChibiAngel16


	3. Schuldeinforderungen

Chapter 3:Schuldeneinforderung

Warnung: Mini-Spoiler zum vierten und fünften Band!

~*~*~*~

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf.

Einen Augenblick huschten seine Augen desorientiert durch den kleinen Raum, dann kam die Erinnerung.

„Scheiße!"

Wütend und verzweifelt schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht. Nicht genug damit, dass sein Tagleben schon der reinste Alptraum war, nein, jetzt wurde auch sein Schlaf zu einem.

Mit Ausnahme des Todesfluchs war alles genau so wie in seinem Traum gewesen. Voldemort hatte ihn zur Strafe für sein Versagen an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit gefoltert, und dann hatten sie Nuschka mitgenommen.

Für einen Außenstehenden mochte es vielleicht seltsam wirken, aber dieser Hund war sein Ein und Alles. Er war das einzige Geschöpf, zu dem er Zuneigung empfinden durfte und welches sie auch erwiderte.

Im Todesserkreis war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt, dass man Menschen außerhalb des Zirkels nicht lieben durfte. Es wäre eine Schwäche gewesen und Schwächen wurden erbarmungslos ausgemerzt. Der betreffende Todesser wäre erpressbar gewesen und diese Gefahr ging Voldemort nicht ein.

Doch ein Haustier durfte man lieben, allerdings sollte es nicht so offen gezeigt werden.

Mit der Zeit aber war dieser Hund ihm als Freund so viel wert geworden wie es ein menschlicher Freund nur hätte sein können.

Was der dunklen Gemeinschaft offensichtlich nicht entgangen war. Und jetzt hatten sie seine einzige Schwachstelle, die er sich selbst erlaubt hatte, ausgenutzt. Jetzt musste er Severus Snape den Todessern ausliefern, koste es, was es wolle, tot oder lebendig.

Und er musste sich beeilen, denn sein Gebieter hatte ihm nur einen Monat Zeit gegeben, den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Er lächelte humorlos. Ein Monat! Was war schon ein Monat, wollte man Severus Snape fangen? _Er_, Avery, sollte in einem Monat das schaffen, was nunmehr seit _drei_ Monaten keinem Todesser gelungen war!

Weil er dem Verräter Rache geschworen hatte, schien der dunkle Lord zu glauben, dass er es ernsthafter angehen würde als der Rest der Truppe. Dabei war er, wenn er ehrlich war, überhaupt nicht mehr scharf auf den Job (Ganz im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella schien ihn förmlich für seine Aufgabe zu beneiden.).

Er hatte es einmal versucht, und da hatte er nicht nur ganz jämmerlich versagt, ihm war auch einiges klar geworden.

Severus hatte seine Talente als Spion vor ihnen geheimgehalten! Er gehörte zwar seinerzeit zum inneren Kreis um den schwarzen Lord, aber nur durch seine erwiesene Loyalität (Avery schnaubte) und seine Gabe für Zaubertränke

Wenn es jedoch um das Eindringen in Muggelhäusern ging oder um Spionage im Ministerium, Severus Snape war nach ein paar Auftritten einer der Letzten gewesen, die für solche Unterfangen ausgewählt wurden. Er hatte sich dermaßen tollpatschig angestellt, das er mehr hinderlich denn hilfreich gewesen war.

War das Schauspiel, Absicht gewesen? Wenn ja, warum? Arbeitete er auch damals schon für Dumbledore? Wann war er überhaupt zum Verräter geworden, ein Jahr vor dem Sturz des dunklen Lords, zwei Jahre? Hatte er denn jemals wirklich zu ihnen gehört? Oder hatte er sich von Anfang an eingeschlichen?

Aufstöhnend ließ Avery sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sein Kopf schwirrte ihm und es pochte unangenehm in seinen Schläfen. Er hatte einen Monat, um seinen ehemaligen Schulfreund umzubringen wenn er seine Nuschka retten wollte.

Und auch wenn er es nie wagen würde, es laut auszusprechen, so wünschte er doch ein ums andere Mal, Voldemort wäre in seinem Loch geblieben.

Nun aber, wo er zurück war, forderte er einen schweren Loyalitätsbeweis von Avery. Hatte der dunkle Lord nicht auch gesagt: „Ich will vierzehn Jahre zurückbezahlt haben, bevor ich dir vergebe!" Jetzt schien es langsam für ihn an der Zeit, die erste größere Rate abzuzahlen, der Lord forderte seine Schulden ein.

„Severus, jetzt heißt es: entweder du oder ich samt Nuschka. Denn wenn ich versage oder sterbe, werden sie sie kaum am Leben lassen."

Dann stutzte er. Der Gedanke, der sich gerade in seinen übermüdeten Kopf geschlichen hatte, ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen.

Verdammt, er hatte keinen Monat! Wenn es schlecht stand, hatte er nicht einmal eine Woche! Glaubte er etwa, sie würden Nuschka füttern? Oder pflegen? Sie hatte geblutet, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte!

Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei sprang der Todesser aus dem Bett.

~*~*~*~

Draußen, auf dem breiten Fenstersims, saß eine rabenschwarze Katze und wandte sich nachdenklich vom Fenster ab. Fast, als wolle sie sagen: „Wenn das mal keine Probleme gibt!"

Tbc . . . 

***********************

Danke, Cessilie für dein Review! (und das Lob)

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, war in letzter Zeit ein bisschen im Stress. (und es ist kein Ende in Sicht *buhu!* *heul* L

Wie findest du das Kapitel? Meiner Meinung nach geht's jetzt langsam bergauf mit dem Schreibstil. *sich duckt* Ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt.

Na? Liest das hier noch jemand? *drohend in die runde guckt* So, jetzt hab ich schon das 3. Pitelchen fertig! (Obwohl die Handlung nicht großartig vorangeht *snif* na ja, selber Schuld, oder?)

Ich wünsch euch was!

Eure ChibiAngel16

Ach ja, hatt ich total vergessen: man sollte mindestens den vierten Band schon gelesen haben, sonst gehen die Zusammenhänge etwas verloren!


	4. Gescheiterte Ausweichmanöver

Chapter 4: Gescheiterte Ausweichmanöver 

Dank an Cessille für ihre netten Reviews! *cessille ganz doll durchknuddel*

als Warnung vielleicht Gewalt/Dark ?

~*~*~*~

Grau-weißer Dunstschleier hing über der Norkturngasse, als Avery an den zum Teil noch geschlossenen Läden vorbeirannte. Zu dieser Zeit waren kaum Leute unterwegs, auch wenn die meisten Schwarzmagier früh auf den Beinen waren, hatten sie hier etwas zu besorgen.

Viele von ihnen waren Adlige Reinblüter, die sich mit Geld hohe Ämter im Ministerium gesichert hatten, und in der Norkturngasse gesehen zu werden förderte nicht gerade den guten Ruf eines Zauberers.

Diese gewissermaßen erzwungene Heimlichtuerei hatte die Todesser immer gestört, doch im Moment war Avery für diesen Umstand mehr als dankbar.

Auf eine Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy und dessen Kumpanen konnte er jetzt mehr als verzichten: Sie gaben ihm keine Chance, Severus zu fangen und betrachteten ihn deshalb bestimmt schon als Freiwild, das man ruhig ein bisschen quälen konnte, wenn man denn Lust und Zeit dafür hatte. Und Lust hatten sie immer.

Inständig hoffte Avery darauf, dass Mr. Borgin schon geöffnet hatte. Er verspürte nicht das geringste Verlangen, im kalten Oktoberwind darauf zu warten, dass entweder Mr. Borgin den Laden eröffnete oder Lucius samt seiner Bande ihn wartend antraf und ihn dann zu Avery-Todesser-Matschpampe verarbeitete.

Oder aber schlimmsten Falls, dass Severus ihn entdeckte, womit er immer und überall rechnen musste.

Wenn Avery nur ein kleines bisschen Glück hold war, lag der Zaubertrankprofessor jedoch immer noch in seinem wahrscheinlich grünen Himmelbett und träumte von blonden Schönheiten, die um seinen brodelnden Kessel tanzten.

Nie hatte der junge Todesser verstehen können, was sein Jahrgangskollege an diesen dämlichen Töpfen und Tränken fand, dass er scheinbar beschlossen hatte, sein ganzes Leben mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Seiner Meinung nach war ein Todessfluch viel effektiver als jedes Gift und außerdem schneller zur Hand.

Um allerdings auf Snape einen „Avada Kedavra" richten zu können musste man seiner erst einmal habhaft werden. Avery war nicht so arrogant zu glauben, dass ihm etwas gelingen würde, was bessere Todesser monatelang vergeblich versucht hatten.

Deswegen würde er doch dazu übergehen, Snape mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen.

Er selbst war ein miserabler Mixturhersteller, Snape würde bestimmt nicht darauf kommen, dass er für „seine" Rache Tränke verwenden wollte. Bei Borgin gab es sicherlich ein passendes Gift für einen Meister der Zaubertränke und wenn nicht, würde der Ladenbesitzer es bestimmt gegen ein entsprechendes Entgeld auftreiben können.

Er konnte nur beten, dass Borgin nicht schon von Severus bestochen worden war.

In diesem Moment riss ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter aus den Gedanken. Avery hasste Berührungen! „Fass mich nicht-"

„JA, WEN HABEN WIR DEN DA?!" ,dröhnte eine Stimme in sein Ohr, „AVERY, ALTES HAUS, WIE GEHT'S DIR?"

Besagter Todesser schlug sich gerade gedanklich auf die Stirn. War ja klar: die mieseste Zeit seines ohnehin beschissenen Lebens fing gerade an, und prompt traf er auf „Sloomy", die Person, die zu den schleimigsten und ekelhaft fröhlichsten überhaupt zählen musste, und wurde von eben diesem nach seinem Befinden gefragt! Scheiß Leben!

„Hi Sloom." stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und rang sich ein entsetzlich gekünsteltes Lächeln ab. „Tut mir leid, ich hab's eilig, ich muss noch zu Borgin und Burkes." 

Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen! Er war aber auch wirklich ein toller Geheimniskrämer! Er fasste einen Plan, und erzählte sofort dem Ersten, der ihn ansprach, ein paar Einzelheiten! Warum ging er nicht gleich zu Severus und fragte ihn nach einem seiner Meinung nach zu ihm passenden Rezept?

„SO EIN ZUFALL!" brüllte sein Gegenüber mit strahlendem Lächeln „DA WOLLT ICH HEUTE AUCH NOCH HIN!!"

Avery betete, dass nicht gleich das kommen würde, was er glaubte, aber –

„Lass uns zusammen hingehen!" Und schon hatte er den protestierenden Todesser mit seinem Schraubstockgriff an sich gepresst und schleifte ihn Richtung Laden.

~*~*~*~

Die Gestalt im Schatten sehnte sich nach Schlaf.

 Auch ein Kind der Nacht braucht Erholung, und die Person, der seine momentane Aufmerksamkeit galt, schien nicht bereit, ihm allzu viel davon zukommen zu lassen.

Der Tag brach schon an, bald würden die meisten dunklen Ecken verschwinden, dann musste er sich neue Verstecke suchen. Es war immer schwierig am Tag. Nicht, dass es unmöglich gewesen wäre, für ihn war beim „Versteck spielen" so gut wie Nichts unmöglich, aber es war anstrengender.

Nachts konnte er in der Dunkelheit verschwinden, tagsüber dagegen musste er sich Menschenansammlungen zunutze machen. Ihm war die Nacht lieber!

Das Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit traf unten auf der Straße auf einen großen, grobschlächtigen Mann, der ihm nicht unbekannt war. Es war einer der Leute, die einem Spion sofort sympathisch sind, nicht etwa wegen ihrem Charakter, sondern wegen der Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht leise reden konnten.

„Und schon gar nicht können sie aufhören, einen vollzutexten!" dachte der Mann mit einem Anflug von Mitleid, während er beobachtete, wie sein alter Bekannter zwischen ein paar Kilo Muskeln eingeklemmt und mitgezerrt wurde.

Er seufzte leise, das Tempo, das Avery angegeben hatte, war ihm deutlich lieber gewesen als der marathonreife Sprint, den Sloomy an den Tag legte.

Der Weg über die teilweise schrägen und ungleich hohen Dächer hatte eben auch seine Nachteile!

~*~*~*~

„ZU" stellte Sloomy fest, und Avery glaubte einen leisen Hauch Enttäuschung herauszuhören. War es möglich, dass das Muskelmonster doch nicht immer fröhlich sein konnte? 

Doch schon breitete sich wieder dieses Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht aus, das den Weg von London nach New York aufzeigte. 

„NA, MACHT NICHTS, NICHT WAHR?" brüllte er heiter, während Avery mit sich selbst Wetten abschloss, ob zuerst sein Gehör oder seine Nerven streiken würden. „Warten wir eben und gehen solange noch einen trinken!" -Scheinbar würden doch die Nerven gewinnen.- 

„Wirklich, Sloom, ich hab's eilig! Ich denke ich werde Borgin aus dem Bett klingeln. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal!"

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT?" -oder doch eher die Ohren?- „DER ALTE KNAUSER MERKT DANN SOFORT, DASS ES WICHTIG IST UND VERLANGT DAS DOPPELTE! ICH KANN DICH DOCH NICHT DEM RUIN ÜBERLASSEN!"

Und fröhlich pfeifend darüber, dass er seinen Kumpel gerade vor dem Existenzabsturz bewahrt hatte, beförderte er ihn unter Luftabschluss in Richtung Dark Hole, dem einzigen Pub in der Norkturngasse.

~*~*~*~

In Borgin und Burkes schüttelte Mr. Borgin nachdenklich den Kopf.

Was sollte das denn? Erst waren diese beiden Typen vor seinem Laden aufgekreuzt, hatten sich vor die Eingangstür gestellt und sie angestarrt, als müsse sie sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen und dann hatte der Große den Kleineren in den Schwitzkasten genommen und ihn in die Richtung befördert, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Man könnte fast meinen, das Schild an seiner Tür würde „geschlossen" zeigen . . .

~*~*~*~

Draußen, auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Ladens, lächelte jemand selbstzufrieden. Wenn Averys „Besorgungen" ihm wichtig waren, würde er hierher zurückkehren. 

„Bis dahin habe ich ein kleines Gespräch mit Mr. Borgin zu führen." dachte er grinsend.

Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs drehte sich das Schild auf die ursprüngliche Seite und der Mann machte sich daran, den hohen Beobachtungsposten für eine Weile zu verlassen.

Er wusste ja, wo Avery sich aufhielt, und er bezweifelte, dass es ihm gelang, sich allzu bald loszueisen.

~*~*~*~

Im Pub war es zu jeder Zeit voll, stickig und verräuchert, es roch nach Tabak, Alkohol und Schlimmerem.

Avery hustete unwillkürlich, er bekam durch die rohe Behandlung ohnehin schon wenig Luft.

Sein für ihn eigentlich überflüssiger Begleiter sah sich über die Köpfe der Gäste hinweg nach weiteren Bekannten um. Schließlich schien er ein paar neue Opfer entdeckt zu haben, denn er winkte strahlend und bahnte sich, eine Pranke immer noch um Averys Handgelenk geklammert, seinen Weg zu den hinteren Tischen. Der Todesser stolperte entnervt hinterher.

„HEY IHR! LANGE NICHT GESEHEN! NOCH ALLES SENKRECHT IN DER HOSE?" lachend tilgte er die letzten Meter, die ihn von seinem Ziel trennten.

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich. „Guten Morgen, Sloomy! Was für eine - _Überraschung!_" Avery schloss entsetzt die Augen.

tbc . . .

*******************************

so, das war's dann erst mal wieder! was jetzt kommt, kennt ihr ja schon: da unten gibt es so ein nettes Kästchen, wo man dem Autor gründlich die Meinung sagen kann! Nichts wie hin mit euch! J hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich keinen Beta-Leser habe? Nein? Dann sag ich's jetzt! *schild auf die stirn kleb*:BETALESER GESUCHT! (bevor die Rechtschreibfehler die Welt erobern!)

Bye!

Eure ChibiAngel

PS: mein längstes chappi bis jetz *freu*  *stolz ist*


	5. Von Katzen, Bluthunden und Erdkröten

Chapter 5: Von Katzen, Bluthunden und Erdkröten

So, da bin ich wieder! Hab die Ruhe genutzt, als meine Eltern und Geschwister schwimmen waren und ein neues Chappie geschriebst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Warnungen: Angst

- - - - -

Avery versuchte krampfhaft, nicht allzu schockiert oder gar verängstigt zu wirken, doch ihm war klar, dass sein Gesicht für Lucius ein offenes Buch sein musste.

Nur keine Schwäche zeigen! Wenn sie wissen, dass du dich vor ihnen fürchtest, haben sie Macht über dich! Gib ihnen keine Angriffsmöglichkeit! ermahnte er sich immer wieder.

„Ich hatte gar nicht erwartet, dass du für einen Kneipenbesuch ausreichend Zeit zur Verfügung hast. Müsstest du nicht –ähm- _arbeiten_?" Der ölige Unterton in Malfoys Stimme verwandelte Averys Frustration in Wut. Sloomy sah ratlos von Einem zum Anderen.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy!" eigentlich hatte der junge Todesser noch eine bissige Bemerkung hinterherschicken wollen, er hatte schon den Mund dafür geöffnet, als ihm plötzlich in den Sinn kam, das Lucius ihm hier eine Entschuldigung praktisch in den Mund legte. Das war eine viel bessere Idee!

Er drehte sich zu Sloomy: „Nun, Sloom, du hast es ja gehört. Ich habe leider keine Zeit für einen Drink. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." -oder hoffentlich nie!, dachte er. Eine spöttische Verbeugung andeutend fügte er hinzu: „Wenn mich die Herren nun empfehlen würden . . ."

Sprach's und wandte sich zum Gehen. Bloß schnell raus hier!

Doch das Glück schien ihn den ganzen Morgen über nicht anlächeln zu wollen. Gerade, als er die Tür erreicht hatte, brüllte Sloomy über die Menge hinweg: „ABER MR. BORGIN HAT DOCH NOCH ZU! DA KANNSTE DOCH NOCH . . ."

Avery hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Ein Blick über die Schulter hatte ihm genügt.

Lucius triumphierendes Grinsen, das böse Blitzen, welches über die Gesichter der Anderen huschte . . . die Bluthunde kannten seine Fährte!

Raus aus der Kneipe, um das Gebäude herum, eine verlassene Gasse entlang . . .wo konnte er sich verstecken?

Als er um eine weitere Ecke bog, sah er an einer baufälligen Mauer eine Art Feuerwehrleiter zum Dach.

Ohne Höhenangst vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. dachte Avery bitter. Solche Fluchtmöglichkeiten wären nur seine allerletzte Wahl.

Er rannte weiter, bog erneut um eine Ecke, rannte eine Mauer entlang –Sackgasse!

„Verdammt!" zischte er leise.

Aber Avery hatte keine Zeit, sich selbst zu bedauern. Auf dem Absatz wirbelte er herum und stürmte den Weg, den er gekommen war zurück.

Eben wollte er in einer anderen Abzweigung verschwinden, als er aus gerade dieser wohlbekannte und verhasste Stimmen vernahm.

„Sah ziemlich grün aus, oder? Wir sollten ihm ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht bringen, Lucius. Sonst kippt er uns am Ende noch um!" Der Sprecher lachte kurz bellend auf.

„Nott und Crabbe behalten Borgin im Auge?" Das war Lucius!

„Wie du es befohlen hast."

Avery verfluchte sich für sein Zittern. Lucius und der Andere, Avery tippte auf Macnair, sprachen über ihn!

Und in wenigen Sekunden würde er ihnen in die Arme laufen!

Hektisch blickte er sich um –die Mauer mit den eisernen Sprossen schien ihn zu verhöhnen. Avery zögerte, die Schritte kamen näher.

Mit einem resignierten Aufstöhnen legte der Todesser die Hände um das kalte Metall, zog sich hoch und nahm die ersten fünf Stufen, ein leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn, das Geräusch der Schritte drang unerbittlich an sein Ohr, wurde lauter-

Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Avery seine Beine über den Mauervorsprung auf das Flachdach, als er auch schon vernahm, wie Macnair direkt unter der Leiter zu sprechen anhub: „Gibst du ihm eigentlich eine Chance, die Ratte zu fangen?"

„Severus ist keine „Ratte", das solltest du langsam wissen." murrte Lucius. „Er ist eine Raubkatze, listig, verschlagen und lautlos. Der Dunkle Lord nannte ihn nur Giftmischer, weil er ihn nie hat kämpfen sehen."

„Und wie hätte er ihn sonst genannt?" Es gab ein Geräusch, als ob Macnair sich gegen die Mauer des Hauses gelehnt hätte, auf dem Avery just in diesem Moment flach ausgestreckt lag und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu atmen. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn.

Zwar konnte er nicht sehen, in welcher Höhe er sich befand, aber allein die Gewissheit, dass er nicht auf festem Grund lag, ließ seinen Magen einen Salto nach dem Nächsten schlagen. Die Angst, entdeckt zu werden, tat ihr übriges, und Avery war furchtbar schlecht.

„Katzenzunge." knurrte Lucius von unten. „Nachträuber, Schattenkind, Hausbesteiger."

„Hausbesteiger?"

„Man sagt doch, den Katzen gehören die Dächer." Avery konnte das Schulterzucken förmlich aus Lucius Stimme heraushören.

„Avery hat jedenfalls keine Chance."

„Tja," feixte Macnair, ,,Die Erdkröte kann einem fast Leid tun, aber sie hätte den Mund nicht so weit aufreißen sollen! Jetzt muss sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben."

„Wie so etwas Todesser werden konnte, ist mir bis heute schleierhaft!" schnaubte Lucius.

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte und die dumpfe Stimme von Goyle wehte zu Avery herauf: „Auf dieser Seite haben wir Alles durchsucht. Nichts zu finden gewesen. Und die alte Mrs. Lies hat angeblich die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gesehen und bei ihr ist niemand vorbeigelaufen."

Normalerweise hätte Avery bezweifelt, das der Fettwanst Goyle etwas komplett durchsuchen konnte, doch bei solch einem Satz musste es einfach wahr sein. Bei so schwerer Grammatik zu lügen würde die Intelligenz dieses Fliegenhirns gewiss übersteigen!

„Nun, da aber Mr. Hunchback Stein und Bein darauf schwört, ihn hierlang laufen gesehen zu haben . . ."

Steinchen knirschten, wie als wenn jemand sein Gewicht verlagerte und dem Todesser auf dem Dach schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„. . . müsste er in der Sackgassen sein. Himmel, was für ein Maß an Unfähigkeit! Und ich dachte, wenigstens hier kennt er sich aus! Also, wollen wir mal ein kleines Pläuschchen mit unserem Kollegen führen!" meinte Lucius Malfoy gehässig.

„AVERY, WIR KOOME-HEN! ZÄHL SCHON MAL DEINE KNOOCH-HEN!!"

Mehrstimmiges Gelächter, verhallende Schritte und dann ein wütender Aufschrei –seine sogenannten Kollegen hatten die Sackgasse leer vorgefunden. Etwas regte sich in Averys Gedächtnis.

Die Schritte kamen wieder näher. So langsam begann er sich zu wundern, weshalb ihn sein trommelartig schlagendes Herz noch nicht verraten hatte.

„Er muss disapperiert sein!" das war Rabastan, ein weiterer Todesser und Handlanger von Lucius.

Jemand schnaubte. „Diese Gasse ist nicht weit entfernt vom Apparierschutz auf den Hauptstraßen! Möchte sehen, wie der alte Avery hier schon apparieren kann! Der war doch noch nie besonders begabt, oder? Hatte der überhaupt irgendwelche Talente?"

Als ob du welche hättest! dachte Avery verbittert.

„He!", rief Rabastan plötzlich, als sie wiederum genau unterhalb der Leiter ankamen. Als nächstes gab es ein Geräusch von Holz, das auf Metall schlug und Averys Herz begann zu rasen. Rabastan hatte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die unterste Sprosse der Leiter geklopft.

Ein paar quälende Sekunden herrschte Stille, Sekunden, die zu Minuten zu werden schienen, sich ausdehnten wie Kaugummi und dann – „Die Erdkröte hat Höhenangst, du Schwachkopf! Das kannst du vergessen! Er ist wahrscheinlich durch eines der kaputten Fenster und dann zurück, als wir vorbei waren. Bestimmt wird er jetzt von Nott und Crabbe auseinander genommen."

Zustimmendes Murmeln drang von unten herauf und die Schritte verhallten endgültig.

Die „Erdkröte" lag auf dem Flachdach, Angstschweiß im Gesicht und -_grinste_.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich selbst, wie er wütend eine Sackgasse absuchte und doch nichts finden konnte. Zwar hatte er keine Sprossen oder Ähnliches entdecken können, aber vermutlich hatte er das ganz einfach übersehen.

„Katze, so so." flüsterte er leise. „Wir werden ja sehen, wie die nächste Jagd endet!"

Gegen Höhenangst gab es immerhin Tränke, auch wenn diese nicht besonders billig zu kaufen waren.

Einen Laden, der Borgin und Burkes Angebot gleichkam, zu finden wurde schon schwieriger. Der einzige Ort, an dem es eine vergleichbare Auswahl an raffinierten Giften und anderen Schwarzmagierprodukten gab, war die dunkle Seite von Hogsmeade.

Doch Hogsmeade war gefährlich nah an Hogwarts und zudem stand es als Ausflugziel der Schüler bestimmt unter besonderem Bewachungsschutz. Kein ideeller Platz für das Erledigen von Besorgungen, mit denen man einen Mordanschlag auf einen Hauslehrer eben dieser Schule plante!

„Und genau aus diesem Grund,", murmelte er leise für sich selbst, „werden mich dort weder Lucius noch Severus vermuten und suchen."

Wozu Todesserkollegen doch gut sein konnten!

- - - - -

_Der Schatten hinter dem Schornstein lächelte grimmig. Es wurde langsam interessant!_

_Fest stand jedoch, dass er der Herr der Dächer war und blieb, dies hier war sein Revier und jeder, der es bisher versucht hatte ihm streitig zu machen oder gleichzutun, war kläglich gescheitert. Welche Chancen hatte da ein Todesser mit Höhenangst?_

_Zudem war Averys Mimenspiel wie ein offenes Buch für ihn, der Dummkopf war so einfach zu durchschauen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte._

_Da er sich sicher war, den Ort zu kennen, den sein „Beobachtungsobjekt" demnächst aufsuchen würde, und er mit den Verantwortlichen für diesen Platz schon ein Abkommen hatte, konnte er sich ruhig noch ein kurzes Frühstück in den Drei Besen gönnen. Und sollte Avery dort auftauchen, auch gut! Es war Zeit für das erste „Showdown"!_

_Mit einem leisen "Plop!" verschwand der Mann im Schatten, nur um gleich darauf in einem kleinen, verschlafenen Zaubererdorf wieder aufzutauchen. Nur ganz am Rande bedauerte er das Geld, das Mr. Borgin nun höchstwahrscheinlich umsonst kassiert hatte._

tbc . . .

- - - - -

Groooooßeeeesss Danke an Sissi:

dich erst mal ganz doll knuddelt Hab deine mail gekriegt. g

Du spielst de Wardes in einem Rollenspiel?? Find ich klasse! Und nein, ich hab das Buch leider noch nicht gelesen, aber ich hab schon mehrere Filmversionen davon gesehen. In dem, an den ich mich am besten erinnern kann, war das Kind der Mylady allerdings eine Frau . . . die müssen auch immer irgendwas verhunzen! grumpf! Deine Suche nach einem Exemplar, dass man auch lesen kann, ist ja nicht gerade aufmunternd ... hast du's schon mal mit ner Annonce versucht?

Wegen dem Neuanfang, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, mir geht's nicht anders! Das sechste Kapitel hiervon krieg ich noch hin, und dann weiß ich auch erst mal nicht weiter... aber ich hab die Erfahrung gemacht, dass manchmal die Ideen, die man braucht, auftauchen, wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartet. Mir ging's erst neulich so, ich hab ne FF auf meinem Computer verstauben lassen, weil ich mit der Fortsetzung nicht vor und zurück wusste. Als ich mich schon gar nicht mehr so genau daran erinnern konnte, was ich da eigentlich verzapft hab, hab ich's noch mal durchgelesen, und stand dann anschließend vor einem neuen Problem: welche der vielen Fortsetzungsideen nehm' ich jetzt? Also keine Panik, dat wird scho wieda!

Ich haue grundsätzlich niemanden! Aber vor meinem Würgegriff musst du dich in Acht nehmen! g

Ich wünsch dir was, und bis demnächst!

- - - - -

Na bitte, wer sagt's denn, die Dinger werden immer länger! stolz in die runde guckt

Reviewt ihr mir? Bitte bitte!

bis bald!

Eure ChibiAngel16


	6. Auf den Hund gekommen

Chapter 6: Auf den Hund gekommen

Puh, es geht weiter! An diesem Kapitel hatte ich ganz schön zu knabbern! Irgendwie konnte ich nicht das schreiben, was ich eigentlich ausdrücken wollte. Demzufolge gefällt es mir auch nicht so gut wie die anderen. Ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß!

- - - - - - -

„Ich fand den Test eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Okay, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Entstehung des Schildzaubers ausreichend geschildert hab, glaubt ihr, anderthalb Fuß reichen, aber ansonsten ging's doch ganz gut, oder?"

„Hermine", knurrte Ron, der bei den Ausführungen ihrer Freundin sichtlich in sich zusammengesunken war, „wie oft wollen wir diese Diskussion noch führen? Wir besprechen die Prüfungen nicht im nachhinein, weil es schon schlimm genug ist, sie überhaupt zu machen!"

Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, das erste Mal in diesem Schuljahr, und Ron und Hermine kabbelten sich wie üblich, während Harry nur mit halbem Ohr hinhörte.

Die beiden wollten unbedingt Remus Lupin in den Drei Besen begrüßen. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war auf der Durchreise, auch wenn sie nicht genau wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Eigentliche dürften sie nichts von seiner Anwesenheit wissen, aber Hagrid war wie schon so oft eine gute Informationsquelle gewesen. Und den dreien gelang es immer, ihn zu überrumpeln.

Natürlich war auch Harry mitgekommen, aber weniger, um Lupin zu treffen, als eher, weil er die Hoffnung hegte, noch jemand Anderen bei ihm vorzufinden. Eine Hoffnung, die sowohl Ron als auch Hermine nicht teilten.

„Dumbledore wird ihn nicht rauslassen, wo nicht nur die Auroren sondern vermutlich auch Todesser hinter ihm hersind. Und die wissen inzwischen, dass er ein Animagus ist, da geh ich jede Wette ein. Wurmschwanz wird es ihnen erzählt haben!", hatte Hermine im Flüsterton und mit grimmiger Mine verkündet. Und Ron hatte, sehr zu Hermines Überraschung, eingeworfen, dass das Ministerium ebenfalls sehr wohl von Sirius Tarnung unterrichtet sein könnte.

„Ich meine, wenn Fudge nicht glauben will, dass Du–Weißt–Schon–Wer zurück ist, dann kann so'n Dödel wie Malfoy doch einfach hingehen und ihm ein paar Tipps geben. Fudge bewundert den ja richtig, der wird nicht darauf kommen, dass da was im Busch ist.", hatte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck erklärt. Alles in allem rieten ihm beide davon ab, sich allzu große Hoffnungen zu machen.

Sie hatten schlagkräftige Argumente, das ließ sich nicht leugnen, und trotzdem war da ein kleiner, glühender Ball in Harrys Brust, voller Erwartungen und Zweifel, der ihn nervös und hibbelig machte.

Warum musste der Weg nach Hogsmeade auch so lang sein?

- - - - - - - -

Avery lag immer noch ausgestreckt auf dem Dach und beobachtete die Oktobersonne, die langsam den Kampf gegen die Nebelschwaden zwischen den Häusern gewann. Sie kletterte höher und höher und begann, ihm über die Schornsteine hinweg mit ihren Strahlen an der Nase zu kitzeln.

Die euphorische Hochstimmung, in die ihn die Erkenntnis über Severus Fluchtwege versetzt hatte, war längst wieder abgeklungen.

Zurückgeblieben war nur das dumpfe Gefühl im Magen, ein Gemisch aus dem Unwohlsein in der Höhe und stetig wachsendem Hunger. Immerhin hatte er seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen.

Der junge Todesser versuchte, beides zu ignorieren, ebenso wie die Sorgen um Nuschka, die ihm langsam den Hals zuschnürten und die, wann immer er äußerlich zur Ruhe kam, Panik in ihm anfachten. Es hieß jetzt, überlegt vorzugehen, Fehler konnten gefährlichen Schaden anrichten.

Sicher, offiziell war es ihm nicht verwehrt, Hogsmeade zu besuchen, aber als mutmaßlicher Todesser sollte er sich trotzdem lieber eine gute Ausrede parat legen. Eine simple Ausrede, die sowohl seine Anwesenheit im Dorf als auch in diesem speziellen Laden erklären würde.

Zumal er sich nicht auf seinen Orientierungssinn verlassen konnte und womöglich Passanten nach dem Weg fragen würde müssen.

Und dann ist auch noch Wochenende!, stöhnte er innerlich auf. Wie ich mein „Glück" kenne, wahrscheinlich eines der freien Wochenenden für die Schüler.

Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Sollte das Dorf heute tatsächlich für die Schüler freistehen, lief er zwar in erster Linie nicht Gefahr, anderen Todessern in die Arme zu laufen, dafür riskierte er es aber sehr wohl, von deren Kindern gesehen zu werden.

Wenn ich Zeit hätte, dachte er bitter, könnte ich den Tag einfach verschlafen und erst Wochentags ins Dorf schlendern. Wochentags, wo keine Schüler ihre Nasen in fremde Angelegenheiten steckten und Severus selber Unterricht hätte. Ich würde allen Ärgernissen ganz gekonnt aus dem Weg gehen, meine Pläne könnte ich viel besser ausarbeiten und Severus einen unerwarteten Tod bescheren. _Wenn_ ich Zeit hätte.

Aber der Dunkle Lord kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass Avery Zeit brauchte. Er wollte schnelle Erfolge sehen, die Mittel, die dazu angewandt wurden, waren ihm egal. Und außerdem nutzte es wenig, über das „Was wäre, wenn . . ." zu trauern. Damit würde er nur das bisschen Zeit verplempern, das er noch hatte.

Er beschloss kurzer Hand, dass er eine passable Ausrede auch noch bei einem deftigen Frühstück in den Drei Besen austüfteln konnte und stand vorsichtig auf, immer darauf bedacht, nicht in den Abgrund zwischen den Häusern zu sehen. Wenn ihn beim Essen jemand ansprach, ja nun, dann war er eben Frühstücken!

Der Apparierschutz lastete allerdings auch hier noch auf seinen Schultern. Er umfasste alle belebten Hauptstraßen und diente dazu, Übermütige vom Apparieren auf den Köpfen der Passanten abzuhalten. Allerdings hatte so gewaltige Magie eben auch Auswirkungen auf ihr Umfeld, und so war es in den Seitenstraßen zwar nicht verboten, zu apparieren, aber es war bedeutend schwerer.

Avery wollte sich gerade an den Abstieg machen, als er sich unvermittelt an die Worte seines Todesserkollegen erinnert fühlte: „Möchte sehen, wie der alte Avery hier schon apparieren kann! Der war doch noch nie besonders begabt, oder? Hatte der überhaupt irgendwelche Talente?"

Kurz entschlossen kniff er die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Er würde es allen zeigen! Lucius und Severus und den ganzen anderen Idioten, die ihn unterschätzten, er würde ihnen zeigen, wozu er fähig war! _Ihn_ würde der Dunkle Lord am Ende loben, er würde seine Nuschka zurückbekommen und Lucius würde dumm in die Röhre gucken!

Und von seinem Ehrgeiz angestachelt apparierte er mit einem leisen "Plop" nach Hogsmeade.

Hätte er sich vielleicht nur einen Moment mehr Zeit genommen, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er genau so handelte, wie er eigentlich nicht sollte: unüberlegt.

- - - - - - -

„Hey, Hermine! Psst Hermine!", verwundert drehte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen um.

„Was ist denn, Ron? Hast du Lupin gesehen? Warum flüsterst du überhaupt?" Sie klang etwas genervt, fand Harry. Gegen seine Gewitterstimmung war das allerdings eher ein lauer Sommerregen.

Seit gut einer Stunde warteten sie in dem fast schon überfüllten Pub auf ihren Exlehrer, aber nicht einmal eines seiner angegrauten Haare war zu sehen. Und zu Harrys enormer Enttäuschung auch kein schwarzer Hund.

Vielleicht hatte Hagrid sie angelogen, um ihren neugierigen Nasen zu entkommen und hatte die Sache mit Lupin einfach nur erfunden? Möglich wäre es, und Harry war gerade dabei, richtig sauer auf seinen großen Freund zu werden.

Jetzt neigte er seinen Kopf leicht, um die Streithähne durch das Stimmengebrabbel besser zu verstehen.

„Habt ihr Snape jemals in Hogsmeade gesehen?", fragte Ron gerade.

„Hier? Nicht das ich wüsste.", erwiederte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Der kommt doch so gut wie nie aus seinem Kerkerloch. Höchstens in der Nacht, wenn er uns beim Rumstreunen erwischen will." murmelte Harry verächtlich.

„Und was ist das da?" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Ron zu einem Tisch, der etwas abseits stand. Harry wandte den Kopf.

Snape saß über einen großen Teller gebeugt, der aussah, als wäre er gefüllt mit-

„Er isst Müsli??" hauchte Hermine verdattert. Ron und Harry starrten ihren Lehrer ebenfalls aus großen Augen an.

Just in dem Moment, in dem Harry die Kinnlade herunterklappte, ruckte Snapes Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine Augen trafen die Harrys, dem schlagartig klar wurde, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke es nicht begrüßen würde, wenn man ihn beim Frühstück anstarrte.

Snape machte ein verächtliches Gesicht, eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich spöttisch. Harry beieilte sich, seinen Blick vor sich auf den Tisch zu richten, auch wenn es dort rein gar nichts zu sehen gab. Seinetwegen hatte Snape Gryffindor kürzlich fünfzig Punkte abgezogen, natürlich vollkommen ohne Grund.

Okay, sein Trank hatte wie so oft nicht die gewünschte Farbe gehabt, er hatte zuviel Skarabäuspulver hineingetan, aber allein davon wäre er noch nicht explodiert. Es war Malfoy gewesen, der die Pufferfischaugen in seinen Kessel geschnipst hatte und die zusammen mit Harrys fehlerhaftem Gebräu ein hochexplosives Gemisch ergeben hatten.

Es wäre trotz alledem vielleicht nichts passiert, wenn Snape ihn nicht wieder hätte triezen wollen. Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte mit der Kelle etwas abgeschöpft und es wieder in den Trank plätschern lassen, um alle auf die falsche Farbe aufmerksam zu machen. Dumm war nur, dass die zurückfallenden Tropfen den Kessel in die Luft gehen ließen.

Snape, der mitten in einem Vortrag über Farbenblindheit und falsche Farben unterbrochen wurde, hatte ein kohlrabenschwarzes Gesicht erhalten, was schon an sich schlimm genug war. Doch Harrys Gebräu ließ es dabei nicht bewenden, und so bekamen Snapes Haare einen leicht pinken Schimmer.

Und obwohl der Hauslehrer von Slytherin diese Verbesserung seines Erscheinungsbildes mit einem einfachen Spruch zunichte machte, folgte das wortwörtliche Donnerwetter auf dem Fuße. Kein Wunder also, dass Harry ihm nicht schon wieder einen Grund geben wollte, Gryffindor zu schaden. Nicht, dass Snape nicht einen finden würde, wenn er einen brauchte.

- - - - - - -

_Der Schatten lächelte grimmig, als der Junge mit dem schwarzen Wuschelhaar sich abwandte. Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen, die drei wussten von den „Durchreisenden". Ob sie auch wussten, wer genau sich unter diesen Leuten befand?_

_Als Katze verspürte er wenig Lust, auf den buchstäblichen „Hund" zu treffen. Er brauchte seine Energien für Harrys Schutz und die Überwachung von Avery, ein kräftezehrender Streit mit anschließendem Duell hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt._

_Andererseits, dachte er und strich sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand über den Mund. was will er inmitten all dieser Leute machen? Zeigen kann er sich nicht. Schlimmstenfalls kann er versuchen, mir in die Kniekehle zu beißen._

_In diesem Augenblick hörte er das braunhaarige Mädchen etwas rufen. Er wandte erneut den Kopf und sah einen Mann mit dunkelblondem, leicht angegrautem Haar den Pub betreten, dicht gefolgt von einem großen, schwarzen Hund._

- - - - - - -

„Da sind sie! Professor Lupin! Hier drüb- oh, _Schnuffel_! Hallo!" Hermine war aufgesprungen und winkte nun wie wild in Richtung Tür, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

Bei dem Wort „Schnuffel" sprang auch Harry auf und reckte den Kopf, um über die zahlreichen Gäste zu spähen.

„Si--- Schnuffel!!" rief er erleichtert. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch als der Hund vor Freude laut bellte und wie wild mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln begann, rannte Harry strahlend auf seinen Paten zu.

Er hatte ihn fast erreicht, als es plötzlich ein lautes "_Plop_!" ertönte. Ein Mann mit knapp schulterlangem, dunkelbraunem Haar erschien in der Luft direkt über dem erschrockenen Sirius.

Es gab einen RUMMS! und Harry glaubte, den Boden unter sich erbeben gefühlt zu haben. Mit einem Mal herrschte eine aufgeregte Stille. Hektisch sah er sich um.

Ausnahmslos alle Gäste waren aufgesprungen, um das Spektakel besser beobachten zu können. Ganz am Rande nahm Harry war, das Snape nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand. Er drehte sich wieder zu Sirius und dem Mann . . . aber Sirius schien verschwunden.

- - - - - - -

_Es war selten, dass er die Kontrolle verlor, er hasste es, wenn ihm etwas aus den Fingern glitt, er nicht mehr Herr der Lage war._

_Er hatte Avery erwartet, ja, aber was er nicht erwartet hatte war, dass dieser dämlich genug sein könnte, mit seinen mangelhaften Fähigkeiten in der Nähe eines Apparierschutzes verschwinden zu wollen. Das Resultat, das einer solchen Handlung folgte, waren Kopfschmerzen von ungeahntem Ausmaß und Gleichgewichtsstörungen, die, wie er wusste, über eine Woche lang anhalten konnten. Auch er war einmal dumm gewesen._

_Sollten die Folgen, die sich damals bei ihm eingestellt hatten, auch bei Avery auftreten, hatte sein ehemaliger Kollege allerdings ein echtes Problem. Er hatte keine Woche, und keine Zeit, sich auszukurrieren._

_Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, wie sein anderes Sorgenkind sich verzweifelt suchend umsah und griff sich innerlich an den Kopf. War ja klar, Avery war auf dem Hund gelandet! Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass der „Hund" sein Temperament zügeln konnte und nichts verdächtiges tat. Sein „Showdown" mit Avery hatte er sich etwas anders vorgestellt, obwohl es keinen Zweifel daran geben konnte, dass der Todesser im Moment wortwörtlich „down" war. Er grinste und trat vor._

_- - - - - - -_

Harry suchte immer noch nach Sirius, als Snape einen Schritt aus dem Kreis heraus auf den Ankömmling zutrat und mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck fragte: „Na, Avery, auf den Hund gekommen?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'ggg' der arme Siri! jetzt ist er aber platt . . .

Dank geht wie immer an:

Cessilie: 'auf knie fall' Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte Prüfungen und bin irgendwie zu nichts gekommen. . . ein Glück, dass ich das jetzt hinter mir hab! Da kann ich dir ja eigentlich gar nicht – ach, egal, ich kann! 'sich selber an die Nase fasst' Bitte, weiterschreiben!

Und danke, danke, dass du mir so treu bist! Ohne dich würd ich gar nicht weiterschreiben! 'dich mit kecksen voll stopft und ganz doll knuddelt'

Ermione: Wow, eine zweite Reviewerin!! Danke für das Lob! 'rotwerd'

Du hast recht, ich hab sicherheitshalber „Angst" eingegeben, weil ich mich nicht so genau auskannte . . . aber wer weiß, vielleicht passt das Genre später –immerhin kommt Voldi vor, und der ist natürlich gaanz fies!

Ich gestehe, mir war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Avery ein kleiner Tollpatsch ist, 'g' aber er springt wirklich vom einen Fettnäpfchen ins Nächste! Hat schon wieder Eines erwischt.

So, dass wars erst mal wieder. Schreibt mir eure Meinung!

LG

ChibiAngel16


End file.
